


Lovingly

by humanveil



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Routines, Post-Episode: s12e24 Smoked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really, <em>really</em> doesn't have time for this. </p><p>Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovingly

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even think this is any good, i just felt like writing bensler fluff.
> 
> [inspo.](http://snaxo.tumblr.com/post/135380289032)

Olivia wakes to a warm bed, a content smile on her face and familiar, muscular arms wrapped securely around her half naked body. Warm, damp lips press against the back of her neck as the body behind her sighs, strong hands moving gently under the oversized bed shirt and across her skin.

“Morning,” Elliot mumbles, shifting where he lies.

Olivia’s smile widens as she moves in his arms so they’re face to face, eyes locked with each other’s, “Hi.”

Elliot returns the smile and closes the gap between them, lips moving softly against hers in a chaste kiss before pulling away, “I could stay like this all day.”

“Mm, me too,” she agrees, face burrowing into his shoulder, sighing happily when she feels Elliot’s fingers move to run through her hair. “How long do I have before I need to get ready for work?”

Elliot reaches blindly behind him, hand rummaging through the objects on his bedside table before curling around his phone. He brings it closer to them, eyes squinting as he presses the button to light up the lock screen. It takes a moment for the time to register, and when it does, his eyes widen, “Umm…”

“What?”

“We may have slept through the alarm.”

Any remaining feelings of drowsiness are gone in seconds as Olivia props herself up, their blanket falling to pool around her kneeling legs. “ _What?”_ she repeats, voice more panicked now. “By how long?”

“It’s twenty past seven,” Elliot tells her, biting his lip to halt laughter as she crawls over him and runs from their bedroom door, yelling something about _late_ _for_ _court_ and _Barba’s gonna kill me._

He hears their shower turn on seconds later and gets out of bed as well, leaning down to pick up discarded sweats Olivia had left on the floor in their haste to get off last night. Pulling them on, he leaves his chest bare and walks to their kitchen, moving blindly to turn the kettle and toaster on. He opens cupboards and pulls a plate and travel mug from them, placing the objects on the kitchen counter before walking through to the living room and collecting the array of files he finds discarded over every possible surface. The toast he put on pops as he collects the last of the files, and he can hear the shower turn off not ten second after that. Placing the files next to the mug, Elliot quickly butters two pieces of toast before filling the travel mug with hot tea done the way he knows Olivia likes it.

He’s placing the lid on the glass mug when Olivia emerges from the hall, her face free of makeup and her clothes done up poorly, her hair sticking in all directions. She’s got a plastic hairclip between her teeth and a bag in one hand, her free hand rummaging through it for something. She looks at him and attempts to smile as she moves to the front door, “Love you.”

“You can’t leave like that,” Elliot laughs, watching her stumble into shoes. He walks towards her, grabbing her arm gently and pulling her in the direction of the kitchen counter. “Have some toast.”

“I don’t have time,” she groans through the clip, brow furrowed as she continues her bag search.

Elliot shakes his head fondly before grabbing the bag and hairclip, and giving a pointed look towards the toast. “Eat while I make you look presentable.”

“El—“

“Eat.”

She sighs but obediently grabs a piece of toast, taking a quick bite while Elliot moves to stand behind her. He places her bag on the counter before moving his hands to her head, fingers running through her brown locks to sooth the natural waves before putting the plastic clip in place. His hands move down her body next, soothing crinkles and re-tucking her shirt into the work pants.

“I really need to go,” Olivia mumbles, though she doesn’t move.

“Mmhm, what were you looking for?”

“Keys,” she answers around a mouthful of bread.

He nods, grabbing the bag and resuming her search, fingers wrapping around the cool metal of her car keys a minute later. He holds them out to her, a smug smile on his face when she glares and grabs them. He disappears back into their bedroom for a minute, coming back into the room just in time to see Olivia grab her bag _._

“Here,” he says, handing her a blazer.

“I need to lea—“

“Just take it. It’ll get cold later,”

“El—”

“Please?”

She rolls her eyes but takes it, a small smile on her face. “I _really_ need to go.”

He hums and leans down to press their lips together gently, hands reaching behind her to grab the carry mug and manila folder filled with files she’ll undoubtedly need. Pulling back, he passes the items to her, smiling when he says, “Have a nice day at work.”

“Like that’s possible,” she replies, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“At least try,” Elliot says, walking with her to the door and leaning in to place a kiss to her forehead. “Love you, too.”

“See ya when I come home,” she mumbles before finally leaving, a small, content smile on her face.


End file.
